Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
This article is about the mainstream version of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - you can find information on other versions on the disambiguation page Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is a genius bent on world domination in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Although a universally evil (if slightly goofy) scientist and warlord in the cartoon series and early games Dr. Eggman has slowly become more of a "grey morality" character who will ally with Sonic when he feels the need to do so, though he is fairly treacherous "ally" and views Sonic as a worthy opponent but also a thorn in his side who must be eliminated, when the hedgehog messes with the doctor's plans. Dr. Eggman also has a short temper and is prone to shout out "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" whenever his plans are foiled. Early Games Originally known exclusively as Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the localisations outside of Japan, Dr. Eggman didn't have much of a story going for him. In the first game he was trying to conquer South Island and create his own mechanical paradise known as Eggmanland, and was eventually foiled by Sonic. In the second game of the main Genesis series, Sonic's friend Tails joins the blue hedgehog to stop Robotnik, who has conquered West Island. Sonic eventually defeats Doctor Robotnik in a skirmish on the doctor's space station, the Death Egg. In GameGear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 the good doctor takes Tails for ransom, asking for 6 Chaos Emeralds in return. In Sonic CD, Eggman arrives in a world with seven gems that can control time. Planning ahead, he created a robotic version of Sonic, dubbed Metal Sonic to keep him busy. In the third game of the main series, after being damaged by Sonic, Eggman's space station, the Death Egg, started falling out of orbit. It lands on a floating island, known as Angel Island. Here he meets Knuckles the Echidna, the last member of his tribe, who was responsible for guarding the Master Emerald, which kept the island levitating. Eggman tricks Knuckles into believing that Sonic would come to steal his emerald, and so makes him Sonic's enemy. In Sonic and Knuckles''expansion, after once again being damaged, the Death Egg falls onto Angel Island once again, and lands in a crater. As Doctor Robotnik prepares his Death Egg for a new launch, he drops a bomb on Knuckles, which infuriates him and sends on a search for Sonic. The complete Sonic3&Knuckles ends with the heroes destroying Eggman's robotic creations on the Death Egg and taking the Master Emerald back from Robotnik during the Doomsday event. Eggman has appeared as the main villain of nearly every other earlier Sonic title, such as ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic 3D Blast, and Sonic R, with Sonic defeating Eggman at the end of each except SegaSonic the Hedgehog (in which there is no boss battle), Knuckles' Chaotix (in which Knuckles and his team fights him), and Sonic Labyrinth (in which one of Robotnik's creations is the final boss). Later Games Sonic Adventure games reveal some parts of Robotnik's backstory and unite the use of his alias "Eggman" (in English versions of Sonic Adventure) and his surname "Robotnik" (Sonic Adventure 2 feauteres first official appearance of the name "Robotnik" in Japanese versions). Sonic Adventure 2 reveals that Eggman's cousin Maria Robotnik and grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik (who was Ivo's hero and idol) were killed by the government's agents. That act was shocking for Ivo Robotnik, turning him into the terrorist, trying to destroy the government and create his own ideal Robotnik Empire (and, in later games, the industrial Eggmanland). In Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic rebels against Dr. Eggman and locks him on Robotnik's own flagship. In the meantime, Metal Sonic impersonates the doctor, fighting the heroes and gathering data to upgrade his own battle capabilities. Robotnik coordinates Team Chaotix and waits for detectives to free him and later unites the teams to fight Metal Sonic, also reminding them about the power of Chaos Emeralds. In Shadow the Hedgehog ''Eggman Empire is one of the factions which Shadow the Hedgheog can ally himself with. Dr. Robotnik can either give missions to the hedgehog or fight him as a boss. Robotnik's forces take part in defending the planet from Black Doom's alien army and the doctor himself ends cheering on protagonist in the canonical "Last Story" ending. In ''Sonic Riders, Eggman searches for the treasure in Babylon Garden, getting the Babylon Rogues to win the Chaos Emeralds for him, however, is disappointed at the treasure being a carpet (unaware that it was a magic carpet). In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, he attempts to use MeteoTech robots and Arks of the Cosmos to take over the world, but they turn on him, and are destroyed by Sonic. In Sonic Free Riders, he disguises himself as "King Doc" and hosts a Grand Prix, having reprogrammed Metal Sonic to race for him and collect data from Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Jet's teams, however, Metal Sonic betrays him yet again and collects the data for himself, but loses the last race to Sonic. In Sonic Rush, Eggman teams up with, seemingly, his "counterpart" from Sol Dimension, Eggman Nega, to create an Eggmanland beyond all dimensions by abusing the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, however, they are defeated by Sonic and Blaze. In Sonic Rush Adventure, they team up again, this time in Sol Dimension, creating Captain Whisker to find the Jeweled Scepter for them so they can use it to awaken the Power of Stars. After Whisker is destroyed, they steal it themselves, but are defeated by Sonic and Blaze. Nega tries to use "Planet-Buster Laser" to undo the creation, but is interrupted by Marine the Racoon and ends up destroying their robotic Egg Wizard. Eggman survives and returns to the Chaos dimension. In Sonic Rivals, Eggman is imprisoned in a card by Eggman Nega, who is revealed to be Ivo Robotnik's descendant from 200 years in the future, who hates the good doctor for disrupting their line of brilliant scientists with his failures and wants him removed from the timeline. However, Eggman is released by Shadow. In Sonic Rivals 2, he reprograms Metal Sonic as a mindless servant and has him team up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit and destroying the world. In Sonic Unleashed, Eggman awakens Dark Gaia in an attempt to take over the world and defeat Sonic. After he is defeated by Sonic and puts Dark Gaia back together, he is knocked into the distance by Dark Gaia, who won't take orders from him. He survives, however, and is last seen chasing his robot assistant Orbot into the distance for calling him a loser. In Sonic Colors Dr. Eggman has opened an amusement park pretending to have redeemed himself, however he was really harvesting thousands of aliens for use in the creation of a mind-control device which he planned on using to take control over the entire universe. After his defeat, he is left in the middle of space with his robot assistants Orbot and Cubot to move his Eggmobile. In Sonic the Hedgehog 4, which chronologically takes place after Sonic 3&Knuckles, Doctor Robotnik starts a new scheme, using the space station once again. Sonic defeats him, but the good doctor is not finished yet. In fact, he is about to activate Metal Sonic, one of the deadliest rivals of Sonic the Hedgehog. In Sonic Generations, Eggman finds a supernatural machine called Time Eater, which he uses in an attempt to alter time and erase his previous defeats. He kidnaps and teams up with his past self from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, however, both Eggmans are defeated, destroying Time Eater in the process, resulting in them being trapped in limbo, unable to escape. During this they realize they will never beat Sonic, and plan to get a teaching degree if they ever get out. Cartoons Dr. Eggman has appeared in several Sonic cartoons, in most of the earlier cartoons however he is known as Dr Robotnik - this is due to the fact that he was not widely called Dr. Eggman outside of Japan for a fairly long period of time: the names were united in Sonic Adventure games (Eggman was declared Ivo Robotnik's nickname), with his alias of Eggman usually dominating in terms of recent appearance over his official surname Robotnik. For versions of Dr. Robotnik from the cartoon series see the disambiguation page. Theme Music yzXwutv0yy8 x4L4TSrDB4M B93QQvL0CGQ RyoMQg3d5cs zym2VWf-OeI CvERHiTfx9w h7QHG3YmC3s LJ_2pUBd5Jc Powers Usually he fights Sonic and hisfriends in attacking machinery, but he has 2 superpowers: Super Strength & Super Speed. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Important Category:Robot Pilots Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Big Bads Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Brutes Category:Speedster Category:Dictator Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Comic Relief Villains